


Mornings

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: A glimpse of the post-war life of Minerva and Severus.





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



> It's complicated. But it's worth it.
> 
> Thank you to kellychambliss for the lovely prompt.

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/97ee893d8668f668d39cc5b57198baf6/tumblr_pbwzeo5eK51x5c3oho1_1280.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the 2018 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The artist will be revealed on August 31.


End file.
